Many portable or stationary electronic devices are becoming more complex and using various technologies for controlling the portable electronic devices as well as for providing various user functionality and interactions. The implementation of these complex technologies and the processing associated therewith can require a large amount of resources from the portable electronic device's application processor and/or central processing unit (CPU), as well as various associated circuits such as, for example, Application Specific Circuits (ASICs). Such processing requirements can result in slower performance by the portable electronic device, greater power requirements, and/or the need for larger and more powerful processors for the portable electronic device.